Dua Peragu
by Kukuranger
Summary: Hanya saja, baik Rei maupun Eiji punya fasat lain tentang masa depan yang tidak bersinggungan dengan klub atletik. ・ /SU/ ― [Free! X Banana Fish]


**Free!** (c) Kyoto Animation  
><strong>Banana Fish<strong> (c) Yoshida Akimi

**A/N**: curhat dari Author yang hampir selalu galau setiap bikin keputusan.

by **St. Chimaira **(id: 1658345)

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hari masih terlalu pagi, terutama bagi murid-murid Iwatobi <em>high school<em> untuk berkeliaran di lingkungan sekolah一tapi tidak dengan dua pemuda semampai yang baru saja melewati pelataran. Dengan kilat penuh arti terpancar dari pasang mata masing-masing juga sebuah resolusi yang penting.

Sebuah pintu berbahan dasar kayu menghubungkan mereka ke dalam ruang klub atletik saat keduanya hendak membuka kenopnya dalam waktu bersamaan. Yang meraihnya lebih dulu一si biru dongker, mengerjap.

"Okumura?"

"Ryuugazaki?"

Bukaan itu membawa keduanya menuju selesa khas olahragawan; wangi keringat imajiner serta bayangan hiruk pikuk anggota yang mengisi jadwal latihan.

Mengambil salah satu kursi lipat, yang helainya serupa bulu gagak duduk canggung menghadap sebuah meja dengan berhiaskan berbagai tropi mini sebagai simbol penghargaan. Klub atletik Iwatobi memang terkenal sering memenangkan perlombaan antar sekolah.

Sementara Piala berukuran besar serta piagam dipajang manis dalam dinding ruang kepala sekolah yang berjarak cukup jauh. Sebuah kehormatan yang lebih dari cukup untuk membuat klub manapun iri karena perbedaan _treatment_ yang diberlakukan, khususnya dalam hal anggaran.

"Okumura, tumben sekali datang sepagi ini." mengambil kursi yang sama, yang berkacamata ikut mengambil tempat di sisi rekannya, "Ada keperluan?"

"Iya, dengan Sera-senpai…"

Sepasang delima mengerjap khawatir.

"一kurasa aku akan membuat keputusan egois." imbuhnya getir.

"Mangambil sebuah keputusan memang perkara berat. Aku juga harus mengakui sedang menjalani dilema yang sama…"

"Oh, ya? Kau juga?"

Sebuah anggukan, "…mungkin…"

Setiap senyap mengembalikan mereka pada kekhawatiran, menimbang-nimbang perihal alternatif yang sekiranya tepat. Sebagian besar manusia selalu berjalan sejurus penyesalan, dan salah satu dari mereka tidak ada yang ingin mengalami sakit karenanya.

"Kalau boleh aku bertanya," garukan ringan di sekitar pelipis, "apa Okumura punya alasan khusus?"

Dibalas dengan deheman kecil dan sedikit remasan pada helai tipis yang entah sejak kapan digenggamnya, yang ditanya menjatuhkan arah pandang ke lantai.

"Sepertinya lompat galah bukan sesuatu yang cocok untukku. Semenjak gagal di olimpiade itu… aku merasa ketakutan untuk melompat lagi. Seperti ada sesuatu yang salah!"

"Okumura…"

"Dan kalau mengingat kembali semua kejadiannya, aku menjadi semakin takut… lebih baik aku mundur daripada merepotkan semuanya…"

Setelah meloloskan alasan, benda di dalam genggamannya menjadi semakin kusut. Tangan itu bergetar semakin hebat, diserai hirup dan hembus napas dalam interval sempit.

"Sekilas aku merasa kau egois…" yang disampingnya mulai terkekeh. Perih.

"…Maaf kalau kau merasa begitu."

"Hei, aku sedang tidak mengejek atau apa…" si biru dongker mengoreksi, "…aku hanya merasa kau terlalu beruntung… karena aku tidak dikaruniai bakat sepertimu."

"Bakat?"

"Sepertinya memaksakan diri masuk ke dalam klub atletik menjadi kesalahan terbesarku. Aku baru sadar tidak memiliki kemampuan apapun… bahkan untuk bisa terpilih sebagai wakil olimpiade…" tangannya ikut mengeluarkan helai putih yang sekiranya serupa dengan rekanannya, "Makanya kuputuskan untuk mencoba jalur lain, dengan harapan… aku akan lebih berguna di sana."

"Di mana itu?"

Derai tawa bernada tragis, "Berenang. Teman sekelasku bersikeras supaya aku mau bergabung di klub mereka."

"Iwatobi punya klub renang?" yang segelap malam tampak terkejut.

"Akan. Jika aku bergabung, klub renang berhak dilegalisasi atas ijin kepala sekolah."

"Sepertinya menyenangkan…"

"Okumura mau ikut bergabung?"

Gelengan cepat, disertai gelak tertahan, "Aku akan cuti sekolah. Pamanku seorang fotografer dan baru saja mendapat pekerjaan di Amerika, aku bermaksud ikut dengannya…"

"Woow, Amerika!? Itu hebat!" dari balik kacamata, iris serupa _amethyst_ seketika berbinar.

"Siapa tahu setelah ini aku bisa jadi tukang foto profesional, sama seperti kau menjadi perenang handal…"

"Semoga, hahaha…"

Desah panjang dari kedua belah pihak menghentikan konversasi sementara. Mereka tahu, tidak ada yang bisa mundur lagi setelah ini.

"Jika itu keputusan kalian," suara dari balik meja melantun akhirnya, "Aku hanya bisa mendukung..."

"Maaf, Sera-senpai…"

"Maaf…" yang sebelah merepetisi.

"Asal kalian tahu… kapanpun ingin kembali, aku dan juga anggota klub atletik lain akan selalu menerima kalian dengan tangan terbuka…"

Lalu masing-masing menyerahkan sepucuk surat yang mereka pegang akhirnya setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Tanda pengunduran diri yang ditulis penuh arti, sebuah makna yang sekiranya sampai karena dibuat sepenuh hati.

"Sampai jumpa, Ryuugazaki. Semoga sukses."

"Ya, Okumura juga. Hati-hatilah selama di Amerika."

Berdiri, langkah mereka berat pada awalnya. Sempat beberapa kali ketukan pada ubin berhenti—berusaha berputar balik—namun tetap saja tidak ada yang sanggup melakukannya. Pintu yang telah jauh di belakang sudah terlanjur bungkam.

Tertanda hari ini, Ryuugazaki Rei dan Okumura Eiji bersiap menghadapi realita baru.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>


End file.
